


Clan Bonds

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place during This World Inverted in season one. What If Raphael and the clan had felt Simon being shot.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: An idea that has been bouncing in my head for quite a while. Couldn't think of any other title. Unbeated.

***

Simon grunted as his body flew backwards and he landed on his back as the force of the bullets shooting him knocked him over.

 

He forced himself not to whimper at the pain and play dead, Now that he was a vampire it was easy since he was considered undead.

 

He listened as Luke and the official from internal affairs spoke, he had done this to help get the guy off Luke's back and it sounded like it was working.

 

"Alaric will help keep this quiet, go outside for some air and I'll meet you."

 

Simon opened one eye a little as Luke knelt next to him, "We'll need you to be as still as you can and when we get you to our morgue we'll get the bullets out of you."

 

Simon nodded, "Not how I thought I'd ever spend an evening but I don't regret helping you, especially after everything we've been through."

 

Luke gave him a paternal smile before putting a nearby blanket over him.

 

****

Simon had no idea how much time had passed, the discomfort from the bullet wounds was minimal but still irritating.

 

He could feel strange stirrings in him like the feeling of butterflies in his stomach or how one felt like insects were crawling on their skin.

 

But he just assumed it was also due to the bullets.

 

Finally the guy left and Simon let himself out of the bag grinning at Luke and the man named Alaric.

 

"Pretty awesome huh?"

 

"Still took a huge risk," Luke told him.

 

"You saved our pack leader, we're in debt to you," Alaric told him.

 

"I'm thinking free mushu pork for life," Simon told him.

 

Alaric grinned back and had Simon lay back, "Anesthesia won't work with vampires, try to put your mind somewhere else."

 

Alaric removed the bullets quickly and Simon's wounds healed quickly, the only evidence was the bullet holes in Simon's shirt and the blood stains.

 

Simon stood up, "Thanks guys."

 

"You want a lift?" Luke asked.

 

"No I want to walk and test out my vampire speed, just walk around and think."

 

Both men nodded and the three walked out of the station together.

 

Simon stuck to the shadows even though there was hardly no one around.

 

He tried not to think about his family or what Clary might be doing with the Shadowhunters.

 

The strange feelings that had plagued him continued to swirl, sometimes dropping, than returning even stronger.

 

Just then a swirling circle of color opened up just ahead of him, like a wormhole from all the sci fi movies he loved.

 

He would've thought he was hallucinating if this had happened in the past, but after everything he had seen, and the fact he was now a vampire, he shouldn't feel to surprised.

 

He jumped back out of reflex and just then Magnus came out of it.

 

"You're alive, well technically you're not but you know what I mean."

 

Magnus took in his shirt, "Technically alive although not quite in the one piece you no doubt were earlier tonight."

 

"Magnus, I'm fine and it's a long story, why are you here and using that?"

 

"Raphael called me and was trying not to freak out, the clan could feel something happen to you, Raphael asked for my help in looking for you."

 

"How could they feel...?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "No wonder Raphael gets aggravated with you, there's a link between vampires in a clan, if someone is in deep pain, wounded, or even killed the others will feel it."

 

Simon felt bad for any pain anyone had suffered, his capture by Camille had led to a few being barbecued, and he didn't need them to despise him anymore than they did.

 

Magnus grabbed his arm just above his wrist, "Let's go."

 

Before Simon could blink or even process a thought, Magnus had dragged him into the portal and Simon felt dizzy.

 

Moments later he found himself in the main room of the vampires’ domain.

 

Just then a blur came into the room and stopped, Raphael stood there, looking Simon over with a sharp, appraising gaze, lingering on the holes in his shirt and then let loose with a slew of Spanish, no doubt some was profanity.

 

***

****

Raphael was sitting at what was once Camille's desk and office going over reports.

 

Even though he had removed everything of herself, her distasteful presence still lingered.

 

So far people seemed relieved she was gone but it had only been two weeks, eventually those loyal to her would try to seize power once again.

 

He needed to get loyalty on his side from the vampires in New York and other clans, and then he'd turn her over to the Clave, and find a way to explain his role in things that would get their support as the true official leader of the New York clan.

 

His stomach began to flutter strangely but he wasn't a nervous type or someone who got upset by stress.

 

Then he felt stinging in his chest.

 

But it definitely wasn't from him.

 

A vampire was injured.

 

He hurried out into the halls as the phantom pain from the wounds played in his mind.

 

He saw other vampires from the clan standing there looking just as confused.

 

"We're fine sir," One of the vampires who was named James told him.

 

"Start calling around, I want every vampire to check in!" Raphael ordered.

 

After a while the sensations faded so obviously the injuries weren't series to prevent healing.

 

Raphael took out his phone to call Simon but got no answer.

 

"Stupid fledgling!" Why had he even left the hotel?

 

Raphael had sent him away frustrated that he wasn't taking training as seriously as he should.

 

He had wanted Simon to stay at the hotel but when he'd said take a walk obviously the fledgling had taken him literally.

 

He then decided to call the female Shadowhunter, obviously she wouldn't be happy but her mood would definitely match Raphael's.

 

"Phone not in service." The monotone voice of the recording said.

 

What in the world was going on tonight?

 

Soon everyone had checked in except for Simon of course.

 

Raphael then called Magnus.

 

"Magnus I need your help."

 

Magnus could tell even through the phone it was a serious situation and didn't make any wise cracks.

 

"I'll be right there."

 

Magnus quickly portaled in, "What happened?"

 

"That idiota fledgling obviously got himself in trouble..."

 

"Say no more, find something of his so I can track him."

 

Raphael quickly returned with a t shirt and Magnus held it, it was obvious an image came to him.

 

"I found him and I shall bring him back myself, you stay here and try to calm yourself."

 

Magnus quickly went down the hall before Raphael could protest.

 

Minutes later he could feel the presence of both Magnus and Simon in the main area and hurried out.

 

He saw the bullet holes in the shirt and the dried blood and let out a string of Spanish curses.

 

Was it Simon's mission in life to make his eternity so difficult?

***

Simon felt nervous as Raphael paced and Spanish words continued to flow out of him.

 

Finally Raphael stopped and looked at him.

 

"You better have a damn good reason for ending up this way and not answering your phone when I called!"

 

Simon felt around his pockets, "I lost it when..."

 

"Yes?" Raphael prompted.

 

Simon told him the story of what had happened and Raphael's eyes blazed.

 

"Why would you do such a thing?

"Because Luke has always been like a second dad to me, even more so after my own dad had died, I wanted to help him."

 

"You put yourself in a dangerous situation, the whole clan felt what happened."

 

Simon flinched, "How?"

 

"Vampires of a clan are linked together in ways even we don't understand, we can feel injuries or even when a vampire is permanently killed, some bonds are stronger than a bond between all clan members."

 

"I'm sorry Raphael, I really didn't know, I promise to be more careful and to take training more seriously."

 

Raphael's eyes took on a less angry look and his face softened, Simon couldn't help notice a fluttering come to him, more different than the one from earlier in the evening.

 

"That's what I've been wanting, and when I tell you to get lost I don't mean from the hotel altogether, just a different room."

 

Magnus cleared his throat and both Simon and Raphael looked at him in surprise, both had forgotten he was still there.

 

"I better get back home."

 

"Thanks for everything Magnus," Raphael told him.

 

"That's what friends are for."

 

Two other vampires soon entered the room, Lily, who Raphael had made his second in command, and Elliott who seemed to be a good friend to both her and Raphael.

 

"Baby are you all right?" Lily asked.

 

She had piecing blue eyes and a gaze that could penetrate deep into someone's being.

 

Simon nodded, "I am and I'm sorry for what I put everyone through, I don't want to give anyone even more reason to hate me."

 

"We don't hate you," Lily replied quickly as Raphael had looked like he was going to say the same thing.

 

"All of you lost friends thanks to me."

 

"You were in innocent victim whom Camille used as a pawn, it wasn't your fault you were abducted."

 

Lily smiled in understanding at Raphael, "And you were following orders as second in command, you had no idea how out of hand things would get."

 

Lily gently held Simon's face, "You're a part of us now and we love you, hopefully one day you'll be able to feel the same and accept this life."

 

Simon felt tears slip down as face as he embraced her and Elliott briefly gripped his shoulder.

 

He turned to Raphael as the tears dried and he wanted to get rid of the sad mood.

 

"Sorry I ruined more of your clothes."

 

Raphael's lip quirked, "They weren't mine, someone left them behind when he decided to move to another city and join the clan that lived there."

 

Simon let out a relieved laugh which made the others laugh also.

 

He said goodnight to Elliott and Lily and Raphael walked with him to his room.

 

Their hands briefly brushed against each other and Simon felt a jolted, Raphael gave no signs of being aware so Simon kept it to himself.

 

They stopped at Simon's door, "Goodnight Raphael."

 

Raphael smiled, "Sweet dreams, fledgling."

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither seemed willing to tear their gaze away from the other.

 

The voices from some other approaching vampires made them do it and Simon went into his room and locked the door.

 

He took his clothes off and threw them into the trash chute and then took a shower.

 

Afterwards he put on his pajamas and got into bed.

 

He had achieved a new relationship with the clan tonight and he hoped it would continue to go well.

 

He soon fell asleep but images of a certain moody vampire kept running through his mind.


End file.
